Love's Hatred
by ShipLuvah006
Summary: T/P Rules dude! read this fic!! the plot thickens!!!!!
1. chappie 1

Love's Hatred  
  
A/N: Hello beautiful people. This is my latest fic and its all T/P! They are rulers of competing planets known for their strength and intelligence. Any way, enjoy reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I have some juice, some old chopsticks and a stick of gum, but nope, no DB, DBZ, or DBGT sorry.  
  
  
  
Prelude: In a time of Great War between the Sayjins and the Venetians, two of their most powerful leaders will fall in love. Son Pan, Queen of Venus, has been known to be one of the most beautiful women in all of the universe, with her beautiful shining raven hair that flows like the waves of Venus, and her eyes that sparkle like black diamonds (a.k.a. gorgeous!). She is also very intelligent and is secretly very powerful. Briefs Trunks Vegeta, ruthless King of Vegeta. He is the most powerful man in the Universe and is very intelligent himself. In addition, since he is half Sayjin, he inherits his mothers sapphire eyes, his fathers cold face, and his own unique silky lavender hair. (In other words, Total hunk!)   
  
  
  
( Planet Vegeta)  
  
"We will attack as soon as possible. That Venetian Bitch Queen has given us the slip-up to many times!!!" bellowed the King.  
"Well s-sir, t-then what are w-we g-going to d-do?" asked his guard.  
"I'm glad you asked Asparagus," the King started. "YOU, along with 3 other men will transport to Venus using our teleporter on Venus. Our allies there will give you some sleeping gas. Spray anyone who gets in your way, then go to the queens room and while she is sleeping you will pick her up and bring her back to Vegeta in the transporter. Got it?" They all nod. Then asparagus asks," but how will we know how to get to the queens room?" The king answered, "My allies will supply a map to get you to the queens room, O.K., and if the queen happens to wake up, give her a small amount of the sleeping gas. NOW GO!" They quickly leave.   
'Soon Panny, and you and your planet will be mine' (evil laughter is heard through the Castle.)  
  
Well, do you like? This is only chapter one and I plan to make about 5 or more chapters. Please review!! 


	2. chappie 2

OMG!!!!!! thank you! all you beautiful people who reviewed my lil ol' ficcie. Wow! 2 reviews in just one day!! I feel very special!!!!! Oh and I'm trying to make it longer, but um i'm kinda writingg it as I go *son grin*  
  
( ^_^ ) (^_^) (^_^) ( ^_^ ) I'm justa dancin! look at the chibi go! this chibi dance is in the honor of : ALEX and HOTARU420!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Disclaimer: I have some juice, some old chopsticks and a stick of gum, but nope, no DB, DBZ, or DBGT sorry.  
  
(Planet Venus)  
Dawn  
  
Every where you look, there are sleeping gaurds all around. Asprages led the troops to the room of the sleeping queen. They gased the gaurds that were protecting the queens room. entered and took the queen back to the teleporter as the King told them before.  
  
(Planet Vegeta)   
  
King Trunks Paced the room impatiently. "Where are they?" he asked outloud. They should have been here 10 minutes ago! Just then Asparagus, walks in with his men behind him who are carrying the sleeping Queen. Five minutes after they set in a chair and tied her up, she awoke. (she's a very heavy sleeper!) She looked at her surrondings that where very unfamiliar. "WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!? " she bellowed loudly to the piont that every sayjin in the room, including the King, clutched thier poor ears in pain.  
  
Then she went onto histerics. thats when the King steped in and stated in a supringly gentle voice, "You are on Planet Vegeta, I am King Trunks, your enemy, and these idiots over there are my soldieirs. You are now mine and your planet is now mine to." "Oh HELL no, you will take me back to my planet right now and you will NOT try this stunt again!!!!!!!!!!" She retaliated "No, to your command and I won't because you're staying here!" he stated smugly. "If you don't release me now, then I with have to use force." she threatened. "No, what's a weak Venetian like yourself going to do against a Sayjin King and 4 of his best elite soldiers Hmm?" She said nothing at all. But her only action was that she.......   
  
  
Cliffy ha ha nahhhhh :p I'm gonna try to make the next one longer and I'll try and update quick.  
Luv everyone and espesially my man *KDU* ( ^_^ ) 


	3. chappie 3

Thank you Lovely reviewers! I am thanking ills, son gomay vidal goku, sugar, Juuanagou4ever, Lithium-Like, alex and hotaru420, BuGGzErS, and Deidra. your all so very special to me!!!!!!!!  
  
Popcorn for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have some juice, some old chopsticks and a stick of gum, but nope, no DB, DBZ, or DBGT sorry.  
  
********Last Time********  
"If you don't release me now, then I with have to use force." she threatened. "No, what's a weak Venetian like yourself going to do against a Sayjin King and 4 of his best elite soldiers Hmm?" She said nothing at all. But her only action was that she.......   
  
********Presently*********  
"SUPER SAYJIN?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE???!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!" the King and his men were bewildered. "H-how are you sayjin, let alone Super?" asked King Trunks. Pan smirked evilly and stated, " Ah yes, you wasn't even born when my father came to Venus, were you, you see, he was a full blooded sayjin and did not believe in your fathers evil ways of killing the innocent for laughs. So he left Vegeta and came upon Venus, were he mated with my mother, who just happened to be Princess of the planet at the time, and well the story tells itself on how I got here."  
  
"But why do you refuse to be my mate, when no other woman has denied me before? " He inquired. " Well, for one, I'm glad I denied you, because now you know that your not Dende's gift to women. And secondly, I know that you are sneaky, murderous and underhanded just like your father."   
  
"My father was not any of those things you just stated and niether am I, and anyway how can you prove he is any of those things?" She growled in anger, her ki was increasing rapidly, (she is still in SSJ) "17 years later, when I was 15, your asshole of a father came back to my planet stating he wanted a treaty between our planet so we could share resources. Your father stayed the night in our castle, and in the middle of their sleep, he murdered them with a ki blast to their hearts. I, myself, not being properly trained, could not stop him, he would have killed me too, if it had not been for my Grandfather Kakarot (he was visiting) who saved me, I was lucky he felt my distress in my Ki or I would have been a goner. Your cowardly father killed my Grandfather by a sneak attack, grandpa couldn't stop the blast, so he killed Vegeta to save me and let the blast kill him. He tried to avoid it but it followed him every where he went. A month later my Grand mother died from the pain of losing her mate. I'm the only one left out of my family since my mom was an only child and my uncle Goten is off somewhere, mated with a girl named Bra.(that's for you sugar ^_^) And since you had your men kidnap me in my sleep, I see no difference in the sneakiness, and also you have destroyed a lot of populated cities of my planet, your a murderer too. but you know what they say, 'like father, like son'" she spoke with venom dripping in every word.   
  
Trunks was speechless, " But I was told my father was murdered because your father wanted control over Vegeta?" "Well you heard wrong Shit-head! (harsh!) Your father killed MINE because my father stop being his little doggie, doing everything he said, he told me so, when he saw me his exact words were, ' Your weakling of a father was nothing but a traitor, and the punishment for treason is death Bitch, your next on my list'. Ever since that day I have trained, so that I would by strong enough for my entire planet, so that you wouldn't try to kill me and repeat that of the earlier generation. Now let me leave before I blow up this entire base!"   
" I'm afraid I can't let you do that." and with that said, Trunks...  
  
Ha ha I did it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20 review before I update so click on the little lavender box that says Go and Lovelylady will be writing faster. oh and I need Ideas too. I have serious writers block so should I:  
  
1)Introduce Goten and Bra into the scene   
  
2) let there be peace between the characters  
  
3) or let there be anything else that you suggest  
  
please help me, I'm a author who needs her reviews to help her  
thanks 4 life and the luv of *KDU*  
  
Lovelylady 


	4. chappie 4

Hey loyal reviewers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. My mom had grounded me for like forever! no computer, no t.v., no radio, no drawing, not even reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can't tell ya what I did to deserve such harsh treatment, but it has to do with me, a gold car and a bucket of blue paint oh and a skateboard. so ya get the picture ne? well any ways, thungs are heating up for T/P. will it get more romantic, or willstory have to be placed under P/? and T/? read to find out!!!!!!!  
  
Also, this will be my first and last story featuring G/B. I really perfer B/17 and G/M. Idont know why, but I like lil Sayjin/andriod couples but ABSOLUTLY NO T/M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thank you. ^___^'   
  
  
Disclaimer: I have some juice, some old chopsticks, a stick of gum, Wow a quarter!, a Vegeta doll ^_^, but nope, no DB, DBZ, or DBGT sorry.  
  
********LAST TIME********  
Trunks was speechless, " But I was told my father was murdered because your father wanted control over Vegeta?" "Well you heard wrong Shit-head! (harsh!) Your father killed MINE because my father stop being his little doggie, doing everything he said, he told me so, when he saw me his exact words were, ' Your weakling of a father was nothing but a traitor, and the punishment for treason is death Bitch, your next on my list'. Ever since that day I have trained, so that I would by strong enough for my entire planet, so that you wouldn't try to kill me and repeat that of the earlier generation. Now let me leave before I blow up this entire base!"   
" I'm afraid I can't let you do that." and with that said, Trunks...  
  
********RIGHT NOW********  
Trunks too blasted into super sayjin. His power lever was indeed great but Pan seemed unfased by it for she too was great in power. She was equaling him in power, in fact, she was a few notches above. ( remember, I said he is the most powerful MAN in the universe, not PERSON) He quickly threw the first punch, but she dodged past him, and did a backwards round house kick to his gut follwoed by a over head flip and punched him in the face. Then she had triped him and kicked him in the kidneys when he was on the floor. She did a super quick KAMEHAMEHA wave to go thruogh his heart, but it missed, but only by a millisecond. It was his turn now. after he rolled away from the blast, he completely turned over and sprang to his feet, then he tried to knock her out from behind, but he was too slow, but not slow enough to send a ki blast to her back. She then got up witha look of sheer hatred *kami she georgous even when she's pissed. hehe, especially when she's pissed!* she then said an attack that was hard to understand, but it was large enough to destroy an entire planet, her famous "En Carssa Ven Dosio" attack   
she began to chant the fist 2 words "En Carssa V..." "Pan-chan, STOP!!!!!!!" came a males voice. "Uncle Goten" Pan asked bewildered. "Pan, don't kill him, Goten said as he and Bra burst into the room. "Bra ?!!?! how did you get here?!?!?! " asked Trunks also bewildered " Instant Transmission, the only way to travel, He he, and yes Trunks, it is I, We've come back to stop this foolish war between you two." " Why come back now, why did you leave, Uncle?" " Because Pan-chan, I was afraid that you would not like me and B-chan together and that you would try to harm her. so we went to Earth. and stayed there. we even have a son and a daughter there." " Harm her?!?! why Uncle, I wouldn't dare hurt Bra, even if her brother and father are Baka's especially if she's anything like Bulma." "That's great to hear Pan, but the reason why we came her is because of you two, we thought that the war would been over by now and that you two would heve beeen... well.." "Well what?" she asked. "well," he began " uh.. mated." she fell over anime style she was beyond all pissed. She looked so muck like Chi-Chi that it sent shivers down his back. Trunks and Bra left the room. " You think that I would want to mate withthat baka?!?!?!?!? after what he put me through, destroying parts of MY beautiful planet and kidnapping me in my SLEEP?!?!? plus other countless things this shit-head has done?!??!?!?! ARE YOU SMOKING?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!" she replied angrily. "Woah Pan-chan, calm down, Bra is telling Trunks to let you go right now so you and I can talk futher about you and him." "What are you, a friggin camp counseler or something? I'm not going to stop this between me and him until he take his medicine like a real man and accept the punishment for his deeds." *And she thinks I'm smoking* He thought. " Get real Panny, Trunks is just as stubborn as you are. and plus He has killed no Venetains right? And that was his foolish father who has done this to our family. not him. And from what Bra has told me, he's not a bad guy once you get to really know him. give Trunks a Chance. Please?" " No. Way. In. Hell." she replied dangerously low. * sigh, this gonna be harder than I thought, I hpoe B-chan is right about trying to hook them up. Their pride clashed too much, but now that I think of it, so did Bulma's and Vegeta's. Maybe Bra is right. they will get together* " O.K. Panny, but you stay here. I'll go ask Bra what Trunks said." and he left the room.   
  
  
lovelylady: Please review this, oh please, oh please, oh please,. and reviewers, I'm gonna mention every one in my final chapter (It's not here yet, k?) It'll be real cute and Veggie-boy and I'll be the host!!!!!!   
Vegeta: NO WE WILL NOT BAKA ONNA!!!!!!!!  
(the sound of a frying pan clanking against something 4 times is heard, Vegeta is laying on the floor unconsious)  
  
lovelylady: YES WE WILL YOU BAKA YARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Humph anyway I'll be back wth more later. Ja Ne,  
lovelylady   
  
P.S. Luv you *KDU* (^_^) 


	5. chappie 5

Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lovelylady here! Just letting ya   
know I'm not dead!!!!!! Thank you all you wonderful reviewers.   
Sorry I haven't updates since like forever but ya know being 15   
in all. I've got lotsa school, and when there's school, there's   
homework *shudders* NEway,   
Enjoy! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I have some juice, some old chopsticks, a stick of   
gum, Wow a cookie!, a Vegeta doll ^_^, but nope, no DB, DBZ,   
or DBGT sorry. OOOOOOO and I got GT on DVD!!!!!!!!! ( I'm in   
America So it came here kinda real slow!!)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*LAST TIME*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^  
Give Trunks a Chance. Please?" " No. Way. In. Hell." she   
replied dangerously low. * sigh, this gonna be harder than I   
thought, I hope B-chan is right about trying to hook them up.   
their pride clashed too much, but now that I think of it, so did   
Bulma's and Vegeta's. Maybe Bra is right. they will get  
together* " O.K. Panny, but you stay here. I'll go ask Bra what   
Trunks said." and he left the room.   
*^*^*^*^*^NOW*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
We find our Vegeta-Briefs siblings Having a discussion in the   
separate room. Bra is mostly talking.   
"Let her go Trunks."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Don't use that language with me! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I have the situation under control."  
  
"Oh yeah? You call nearly killing each other having things   
under control? Come on Trunks, I mean you obviously like--"  
  
"Love"  
  
(sigh)" LOVE the girl, capturing her isn't the way to get her   
Trunks."  
  
Why not? it work for Father, Why not me?"  
  
"Because mom went willingly with Daddy because she loved   
him. He didn't capture her you dolt! and if you let Pan get to   
know you then maybe she will love you back, Hell maybe she   
did like you had not you made yourself act like the one person   
that made her life a living Hell. (AN: I have a very strong   
language dun I?^^) Now let her go, give her time, make a truce   
and then maybe you can get together and merge planets and   
get me lil' nieces and nephews. (goes dreamy eyed)   
  
That reminds me, maybe your niece and nephew can come   
and see you. Oh Goshen and Bikini will love that! And when the   
tension between you and Pan clears, you can spend time with   
them together. I'm sure Pan would love to see her cousins!!  
  
But back to the point Trunks, give Pan time, and stop   
blowing up her Damn ( AN: there I go again') cities. Now I'm   
going back to Earth But you release Pan and let things take   
course K? Love ya Trunks."  
  
(She exits)  
  
Trunks is now alone thinking about what Bra said.  
  
(thinking) *man, I guess Bra is right. I mean I'll have to wait a long time now before Pan can trust me. Hopefully she can trust me a lot sooner. Man I am such an Ass at times*  
Yes you are Trunks, but at least your a CUTE ass!^^  
  
Questions, Comments, No She Didnt's? ya know what to do K!  
  
Oh and Parron-chan, I'm expecting a review soon K.  
LoVe Ya *KdU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lovelylady takes her Veggie doll and leaves*  
  
(^_^) $ (^_^) $ ) (dancin' Chibi with moola!) 


	6. chappie 6

Hello again, Lovelylady here! How are my wonderful reviewers? This chappie is gonna be off the top of my head, so if things get a bit farfetched, its because it's coming from my crazy head. Enjoy!  
  
*^**^*^*^**^**^*^*^LAST TIME*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
But back to the point Trunks, give Pan time, and stop   
  
blowing up her Damn ( AN: there I go again') cities. Now I'm   
  
going back to Earth But you release Pan and let things take   
  
course K? Love ya Trunks."  
  
(She exits)  
  
  
  
Trunks is now alone thinking about what Bra said.  
  
(thinking) *man, I guess Bra is right. I mean I'll have to wait a long time now before Pan can trust me. Hopefully she can trust me a lot sooner. Man I am such an Ass at times*   
  
*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*NOW*^**^**^*^^*^*^*^**^  
  
Pan was relieved to be finally going back to her Queendom (AN: ^^!) She was happy that she had peace with King Trunks but still thought that he was a bastard. * Maybe I would have gotten to like him had he not kidnapped me, that Jerk.* She was also excited because she would get to meet her cousins Bikini and Goshen. * Just 1 day more, and I get to see those Cuties ^_^ Yeah. I'm gonna spoil them rotten. I hope That Goten will decide to come back to Venus-sei to stay with me, it gets lonely being a Queen without a Family ~sigh~ Oh well, time to greet my loyal subjects.* (AN: During Pan's 2-day cature, the venetian army searched the galaxy for her, including Vegeta-sei, but by time they got to Vegeta she had already been freed.)   
  
She steps out onto her Balcony, were millions wait for her below.  
  
"Noble citizens of Venus, I am most happy to be able to tell you that we are no longer at war with Vegeta-sei! (cheers roaring all around) Our very own Sir Goten, who sadly went on his own in the galaxy a decade or so ago, along with his mate Princess Bra were the ones to convince King Trunks to free me. But also I thank my loyal soldiers who bravely serched all of Vegeta for me. You shall be greatly rewarded for that later. Anywho, Sir Goten and Princess Bra shall Bring thier children to the planet tomarrow. I want all of you to treat them with the same respect and show them the same love as you would show me. And in honor of thier arrival tomarrow, there will be a planet-wide festival for everyone. Now I must go but I bid you all Adieu." She exits to her throneroom.  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day*^^*^*^^*^*^^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Goten! Bra! Oh my, are these my adorable cousins? (AN: they are fraternal twins, Bikini has blue hair like her mother, and Goshin has black hair like his father, but they both share the same navy blue eyes.) I see that little Goshin has Grandpa's hair huh? And Bikini looks just like you Bra! Oh this so exciting! (to the twins) Hi I'm Pan, and I'm gonna make sure that your 3 days here are a blast! I even had the entire planet through a carnival in your honor! Hey, would you two like some dessert while I talk to your parents?" "Yeah!!" they reply. "Ok Ok, you certainly are Goten's kids no dobt about it! Marron, (AN: she's Pan's personal Maid and good friend in my ficcie) can you take them to the kitchen and have the chef make them something?" "Of course Pan-chan. Come on kids Time to take you to my friend chef Uub" (AN: Gotta have him in there to ya know ^^) ~They exit~  
  
"Now Bra, what was it that you had to tell me that you couldn't tell on the transmitter?"   
  
" Well Pan as you know, the kids are Trunk's niece and nephew, so we were wondering if   
  
you and him could--" "NO WAY!!!! It's out of the question!! Not even a week ago that pompas Ass had captured me and hed me captive, and had it not been for you showing   
  
up, I would have Killed him! No, he can see the kids on his own time and not MINE!!!"   
  
(Goten) "Pan, stop holding a grudge, I mean Trunks really is sorry for his stupid actions.   
  
He really likes you, he just has too much pride to let you know tha--" " So, Istill dont   
  
care" (Bra & Goten puppy eyes of doom) "Please, just for 2 days? that's all!" "(sigh) Ok   
  
Ok, 2 days but no more! and stop that eye thing that you do. and how the hell did you   
  
both know what to say at the same time, that was creepy." (Bra) " Oh, the twins do it all   
  
the time, it just rubbed off on us I guess." "Ok, now that that's settled, ladies can we get   
  
som dessert.  
  
(Pan & Bra ) Sweatdrops -_-'  
  
lovelylady: What ja think? like it?   
  
Will there be some T/P action in the next few days or will thier cookies crumble for two days are up. Find out in the next Love's Hatred (^_^) ) (^_^) (^_^)  
  
Lovelylady luvs KDU! 


	7. chappie 7

Hello again my beautiful readers!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. but you know what they say, no time like the present, which is Now!!! Did Everyone have a good summer???  
  
I know I did. Well on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now Bra, what was it that you had to tell me that you couldn't tell on the transmitter?" " Well Pan as you know, the kids are Trunk's niece and nephew, so we were wondering if you and him could--" "NO WAY!!!! It's out of the question!! Not even a week ago that pompous Ass had captured me and held me captive, and had it not been for you showing up, I would have Killed him! No, he can see the kids on his own time and not MINE!!!" (Goten) "Pan, stop holding a grudge, I mean Trunks really is sorry for his stupid actions. He really likes you, he just has too much pride to let you know tha--" " So, I still don't care" (Bra & Goten puppy eyes of doom) "Please, just for 2 days? that's all!" "(sigh) OK , 2 days but no more! and stop that eye thing that you do. and how the hell did you both know what to say at the same time, that was creepy." (Bra) " Oh, the twins do it all the time, it just rubbed off on us I guess." "OK, now that that's settled, ladies can we get Some dessert. (Pan & Bra ) Sweatdrops -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( Trunks Place)  
  
Trunks: Are my things packed yet? I want to leave as soon as possible. And are those gifts ready yet? I want everything to be perfect for the kids and Pan. * I hope she can accept my gift as a token of forgiveness*  
  
Maid: M' lord, your things are by the transporter.  
  
Trunks: Good. Have you notified the Queen of my arrival?  
  
Maid: Yes, m' lord  
  
Trunks: Right then, better get going, but before I do, call Asparagus in here, it is very urgent.  
  
Maid: Right m' lord (she says M' lord a lot dun' she ^ ^')  
  
(Few min later)  
  
Asparagus: You called for me your majesty?  
  
Trunks: Yes I did, you are the most loyal, strong and intelligent soldier I have. I want you to look after Vegeta-sei for my time of absence. But be warned, If this planet has so much as a tree out of place, or a penny short, I will be-head you, and feed your body to the dogs. Good-bye.  
  
(He exits)  
  
(Venus-sei)  
  
Pan: Well if he's gonna come for a visit, he could at least be here on time!! Arg!! Men!!  
  
Goten: Hey you can't blame Trunks' tardiness on all men now Panny.  
  
Pan: Arg!! I told you not to call me Panny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten: Aw, but that was a long time ago!  
  
Pan: You know what-- wait I know...BRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Bra: (enters) What Pan.  
  
Pan: Didn't you and Goten bring kids here to meet their family while you rest at your castle (makes no sense I know, but just go along with it)? (Bra nods) Well isn't it about time you went home?   
  
Bra: O.K. Pan were leaving, Dende Goten, where not even here for an hour and already you annoy her. By Pan. Just Ring us up if the kids strike a nerve. Come on Babe, let's go. (they I.T. back home.  
  
(just then)  
  
Marron: Pan, (friends remember) King Trunks has just arrived.  
  
Pan: All right, bring the kids on down then to meet their uncle.  
  
Marron: Will do.  
  
Wow not a lot, I know. But there will be T/P action in the next chapter.  
  
Question: in order for there to be T/P, should Bikini and Goshen have a big part in it, or should it be Marron and Uub? you decide by reviewing this fic. 10 reviews is all I ask!!! Just 10!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Lovelylady*~*~*~ 


	8. chappie 8

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
hello lovely readers, It is I, lovelylady, with another rare update!!!  
  
SOOO Sorry that I haven't, but I promise, there will be more chappies!!!!! (I just don't know how many -_-')  
  
Onward to the Story!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LAST TIME*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan: Well if he's gonna come for a visit, he could at least be here on time!! Arg!! Men!!  
  
Goten: Hey you can't blame Trunks' tardiness on all men now Panny.  
  
Pan: Arg!! I told you not to call me Panny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten: Aw, but that was a long time ago!  
  
Pan: You know what-- wait I know...BRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Bra: (enters) What Pan.  
  
Pan: Didn't you and Goten bring kids here to meet their family while you rest at your castle (makes no sense I know, but just go along with it)? (Bra nods) Well isn't it about time you went home?   
  
Bra: O.K. Pan were leaving, Dende Goten, where not even here for an hour and already you annoy her. By Pan. Just Ring us up if the kids strike a nerve. Come on Babe, let's go. (they I.T. back home.  
  
(just then)  
  
Marron: Pan, (friends remember) King Trunks has just arrived.  
  
Pan: All right, bring the kids on down then to meet their uncle.  
  
Marron: Will do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NOW*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan: (THINKING) *Alright Pan, If you're gonna survive these 2 days, you're gonna have to be the best of hostesses to the kids, which is no problem, but Trunks, that's gonna be tough, might as well start by holding dinner.*(SPEAKING)Marron-chan, could you be a dear and start to prepare the twins for dinner, and also, have the bakery deliver thier wolrd famous strawberry cake K?  
  
Marron: Yes ma'am, anything else?  
  
Pan: Yes, I want you and Uub there also.  
  
Marron: *Blushing* Why?  
  
Pan: *Smirking* I have my reasons, now go on I'll meet you at dinner.  
  
Marron: Yes Queen Pan. (Exits)  
  
Pan:(YELLING) AND STOP BEING SO FORMAL M-CHAN!!!!  
  
(Twin's Room)  
  
Goshin: B-chan, whad'dya think of this place?   
  
Bikini: I think it is wonderful!! I can't wait to go to the carnival tomarrow! I wonder what Venecian Carnivals are like?  
  
Goshin: Probably the same as ours on Earth, whad'dya think of cousin Pan?  
  
Bikini: She's very nice, but I do want to get to know her better. Like how did she go from being a total tomboy into that beautiful Queen of the love Planet? Plus, I think she hates Uncle Trunks, but then again, I know she's attracted to him, and I think he like's her, from the way mom talks maybe we could...  
  
Goshin: No B-chan! I already know what your thinking!! We are not playing match-maker!!! I won't have any part of it when it blows up in your face!!!!  
  
Bikini: Oh no it won't we've done it before and it worked.  
  
Goshin: No it didn't, Ryku and Kyama hated each other even more after that!! (Ryku and Kyama are OC, and the twins best friends on Earth)   
  
Bikini: But they eventually got together after we set them up on that date.  
  
Goshin: But they hated us because we were supposed to be thier dates and we stood them up!  
  
Bikini: Oh Posh, they forgave us, and even thanked us afterwards.  
  
Goshin: Well... I still say no.  
  
Bikini: *gives him the puppy dog look* Pwease Brother, plus, when they get together, they'll get married, and have kids...kids...WE'LL HAVE LITTLE COUSINS TO SPOIL!!!!!!! PUH-LEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goshin: (SIGHS) O.K., but how, we have only 2 days until we go back home.  
  
Bikini: 3 days dear brother, 3 don't forget about the dinner tonight.  
  
Goshin: And then what?  
  
Bikini: We'll get the fire lit and them on thier way to romance!!!  
  
Goshin: (SIGHS) I hope this works  
  
Bikini: Of course it will silly Trust me!  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Both: Come in.  
  
Marron: Hey, Queen Pan says to get ready for dinner. Make sure its something formal K?  
  
Both: K!  
  
Bikini: Marron, before you leave, can you tell Uncle Trunks to come here for me?  
  
Marron: Alright but what for?  
  
Bikini: Don't worry, just tell him I want him here K?  
  
Marron: Ok Later.  
  
*she exits*  
  
Bikini: this is gonna be great!!! now G-kun, lets get ready!!  
  
Was this OK? I hope its long enough.   
  
What will happen at Dinner?  
  
How shocked will Pan be?  
  
Will the twin's plan work?  
  
find out in the next chappie of:  
  
LOVE'S HATRED  
  
lovelady (^_^) 


End file.
